


First Time

by HisAngelThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngelThursday/pseuds/HisAngelThursday
Summary: Castiel cries the first time they make love.It isn’t rough, or even desperate really – nothing like the plethora of fantasies and wet dreams Dean’s had over the years.  He takes his time exploring his angel’s body, cherishing it, unable to believe that this is finally his.





	

Castiel cries the first time they make love. 

It isn’t rough, or even desperate really – nothing like the plethora of fantasies and wet dreams Dean’s had over the years. He takes his time exploring his angel’s body, cherishing it, unable to believe that this is finally his.

So he makes it last, slowly undressing him, one button at a time. He kisses his way along his jawline, relishing the pleasing, prickly texture of his stubble, down the delicate flesh of his neck and bobbing adam’s apple. 

He kisses along his beautiful collarbones, peppering them over the smooth expanse of his chest, pausing only to suck cheekily on each rosy nipple and loving the desperate moans this earns him. 

He works his way down to the faintly defined abdominal muscles, over the slight protrusion just beneath his belly button (where he notes him to be a bit ticklish), and down the sharp angles of his hipbones. 

Through it all, Dean’s startled by how human he feels like this – Cas has always seemed unattainable to him, burning hot and brilliant as a distant star. He stayed that way, to Dean, even after he could no longer fly, wings too damaged to carry him anymore. Dean had assumed this was the way it always would be. 

But here, Cas is warm and pliable, vulnerable and moaning beneath Dean’s ministrations. Dean wishes he never had to stop. 

By the time he finally peels his white boxers down, his cock is standing like a pillar, cherry red at the tip and throbbing in time with his heartbeat. 

Dean looks up at him in a silent inquiry of permission, and Cas looks down at him, flushed and wrecked and more fucked out than Dean’s ever seen him.

“Please,” Cas grinds out, voice decibels lower than usual. “Please, touch it.”

That’s all the prompting Dean requires. It’s not until Cas comes, gyrating into his throat like his life depends on it and semen unnaturally hot, that Dean realizes he’s crying. 

For a moment, Dean just stares: he’s never seen Cas cry before. Up till now, he wasn’t even sure angels could cry. But here Cas is, chest heaving with quiet, painful sobs, face contorted with emotion. 

Dean stares in stunned silence for a brief moment before springing into action, shimmying up the bed to gently cup his face in his palms. 

“Cas? Cas, look at me, okay? You’re alright. You’re safe. Just…just breath.” 

“It’s not that,” Cas sniffs, turning to look up with him with too-bright eyes. 

“What is it, then?” Dean asks desperately. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no,” Cas manages. “I…I just never thought I’d be able to have this.”

Dean stares down at him for a moment or two, while Cas stares back at him from beneath tear-matted eyelashes, oblivious to Dean’s sudden, cataclysmic epiphany:

Cas loves him too. Maybe as much as he loves Cas. Maybe even more, if that’s even possible. 

Without thinking, he leans down and kisses him again, long and tender on the lips, before he works his way downward and the cycle begins anew. 

The silence is pervaded by Cas’s heavy breathing, turning slowly but surely into moan, turning into a steady chant of Dean, Dean, Dean, and finally: 

I love you. I love you. I love you.

 

Sam, of course, hears everything.


End file.
